tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Moving Forward
Log Title: Moving Forward Characters: '' Khamsin, Soundwave, Starlock ''Location: Harmonex - Northwestern Cybertron Date: ''1/10/2020 ''TP: Harmony of Harmonex TP Summary: Starlock finds herself with a possible lucky opportunity thanks to the offering of a Neutral with a similar aligned goal, only time can tell if it's a trick.. As logged by: Starlock Harmonex - Northwestern Cybertron Starlock was still in harmonex! Tattered cape around her pauldrons and obscuring her badge, but anyone that knew the purple medic knew well enough what faction she belonged to... She was inside the shielded are of Harmonex, working on cleaning away some of the smaller rubble, but listening to the song of the Crystals as the hummed... She'd actually start humming along to them, a little spin as she walked as she did, mostly attempting to keep herself from fully getting into the music around her, and the song in her head. Khamsin is...strolling, because he can. Quite without a care, at that, more exploring and paying attention to the various odds and ends of Cybertron as he passes them by with casual ease. This time? It's the bubble of a shield over Harmonex that's drawn his attention and focus, and he ventures towards it, more circling the area to study the extent of the barrier itself without actually touching it. The shield was weak, but strong enough to keep individuals out... Though he could probably her through it, the muffled sound of the famous Harmonex crystals singing once more... There where crystals of varying sizes, as well as formatted buildings of varying age of eras and sizes, despite the rubble.. Finally Starlock's voice rings out as she starts singing along to the harmony of the crystals, a rather upbeat sounding earth tune. "Bombs fly through the air~ And I know that we're both playing not so fair. '' Ohh, show, show me you care, I got my white flag up and it's waving 'Cause you know this love's worth saving. We're high then we're low, first it's yes then it's no, And we're changing like the tides, Yeah, but I want you, I need you, And I guarantee you we'll make it out alive 'Cause I don't wanna fight no more, Even when the waves get rough I don't wanna see the day we say we've had enough~" '' Khamsin stops mid-stride as he hears the singing and angles his ears towards it, taking a brief step back to get a look towards the source. However, there's nothing really said...he just watches for a time, arms clasped behind his back. And then some curiosity gets the better of him and he looks down towards his feet, kicking a small piece of rubble towards the barrier around the city itself, both in an effort to sort of...test the thing itself, as well as to subtly alert the singing mech she has an audience. Starlock was definitely enjoying herself, but the alert from the rock being seamlessly kicked through the shield does set off something of area alert, that makes Starlock stop, look back, set the rubble down in its proper piles quickly and rushed over to where Khamsin was, on foot no less.. Once she could see him, she'd wave her hand in greeting, all things considered, her appearance had not changed much. Khamsin tilts his head slightly... Perhaps there's some recognition, but he's good to keep it veiled as he offers a light nod. "Curiosity compelled me... hopefully it wasn't too egregious. This...is...interesting." He looks the forcefield bubble over. "I wasn't expecting things to be this...locked down, if I'm being fairly honest." Starlock shakes her helm, obviously unaware of whom this person was, she'd see no badge, so nodded and smiled. "Yeaah it's a long story about this /stupid/ thing..." He'd huff tiredly. "Starting to see why it's necessary though.." He'd mutter in frustration. "..There is a way though.. oh! I'm Starlock, also, Starlock of Harmonex, I'm ah.. here cleaning up with others, trying to bring the city back to what it once was... I'm also a doctor, a medic.. you?" the old femme asks, seeming friendly enough. Khamsin says, "Khamsin, vagrant." He nods. "I'd...extend a hand in greeting but, well," he gestures casually to the forcefield itself, "not sure I want to lose my hand." He chuckles. "And...as for a trade, I suppose you could call me a number of things... I've made a habit of picking up odd fundamental skills here and there along the way during my travels, some minor medical skillsets...things like that. However I'd wager my forte is general conversation and philosophical introspection, as...pious and stuffy as that sounds." "Pleasure to meet you Khamsin." Starlock smiles, before she chuckles, bringing her hand up to her mouth. "Don't worry, doubt it would do that." She'd smile and looked lost in thought. "...Oh~" She say with interest, and a grin. "Quite alright that is, think Cybertron needs more types like that, if this place is gonna' be truly reborn." She'd nod, crossing her arms, before stopping. "Hmm.. normally to get in, it takes both a Decepticon and Autobot frequency to get in.." She'd tap her pede in thought. "Don't.... See a badge on you, so I dunno how that would work." she'd chew on her lip. "I take you came to see the regrowing Singing crystals?" She'd ask. Khamsin perks up slightly. "Are they regrowing now?" He peers past the other mech towards the city interior as best he can manage... "I'd...heard rumors, though I must admit, seeing is believing." He exhales slowly and casually, perhaps even testingly, taps a knuckle against the field. "Hmm...so...how does one gain access to see these singing crystals?" "Well this is neutral territory, so long as you're not shootin' at anyone, probably good. " Starlock smiled. "There's sort of a rule of not fighting here, as we dont want the crystals damaged again." She'd explain approaching the shield, and took a vent, and knitted her ridges, looking it over. "Well Cons and Bots normally needa' hold hands to get through, but being you arent of a faction.. Maybe will let you through? Mean you don't /have/ a signal, so shouldn't even be seeing you?" She'd shrug. "Wasn't actually told how this worked regarding to neutrals..." Khamsin considers that a moment. "That's a fair point..." He gives a light press on the shield itself. "Just waltz right on in, then? Well, only live once, I suppose..." He pauses momentarily, draws his pair of blades, and just buries them in the ground. "If there's no fighting, I won't truly need these while I'm in...will I." He grins and takes a step into the boundary itself proper. Starlock blinks, first someone's actually /left/ their weapon outside the shield, so that was a surprise, but it does draw a smile from her, she steps back to ensure she wasn't in the way... Once through the harmonization of the crystals was crystal clear as it echoed through the city, the colors more vibrant from the color of the crystals, a bright place considering all the light was reflecting off the crystals. Soundwave is seen approaching the city of Harmonex. He stops by one of the crystals as if greeting it. He pauses when he sees someone new and Starlock. He silently observes, hoping he hasn't been noticed yet. Khamsin seems to treat the lack of weaponry as a common occurrence, or at least one that hardly draws hesitation and second thought on his part. "Right...well then... that was painless, wasn't it." He turns his attention to the city proper as he starts to survey the scenery. "So...what do you recommend first, hmm?" He smiles faintly. Starlock chuckles and huffs. "Not really sure.. this place is just.. still being cleaned up, some buildings are intact, others damaged, some reformatted.." She'd then frown. "Been trying to get two people to /get the fuck along/ to start forming maybe some sort of government but.." she'd give pause, realizing her language and cringed. "...Sorry, frustrated, yoou probably didn't want to hear that." Good job Starlock, first NEutral you meet and already showing how broken your give a shit is. Khamsin hmms. "Government starts when someone takes the first step towards building it. Many are capable of moving forward without a nudge, but...I've found in times like this trepidation can reign supreme and few want to be the first to take that step." He pauses to take a look at some of the rubble. "I can see this will...take a grand effort." He picks up a smaller piece, studying it a moment before moving along to let Starlock continue the tour of the city. "And...frustration is normal. Not everyone moves at the same pace...some are ready for rebirth and rebuilding far sooner than others. It can be trying. Patience, perseverance, and a little bit of...well, boldness can help that along." Soundwave continues to observe quietly, not disturbing the two. He just tries to look absorbed with the crystal he's watching. GAME: Starlock FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of Very High difficulty. Starlock is relieved to find this Khamsin isn't easily offended... It's definitely a relife, so she smiles tiredly, letting herself relax. "I'm.. definitely trying, I just.. these two people.." Starlock sighed. "...One is the community pillar of this place.. the other is.. keeping our biggest security risk at bay.. but the two would rather kill each other then work together." She'd frown. "Keep antagonizing the other and wont freaking STOP." She'd grump, with a twitched up lip, as she turns to start leading into the city, if Soundwave wanted to join, he was going to need to say something, because she'd not seen him! "..To explain, i'm trying to get a council of Neutrals, bots, and cons to work together here, since we're also all working together to clean up and rebuild this city." she'd start explaining to Khamsin... Perhaps explaining to those coming and going might help put some pressure on the other two. Khamsin either doesn't notice Soundwave either, or isn't making it apparent he did. He keeps himself focused on his conversation. "A council, you say? Have you had much interest in participants willing to throw their hat into the proverbial ring, as it were?" He quirks his brow lightly. "As for your...predicament with that conflict... tell me more. You've piqued my interests. I find it remarkable how two elements who are...wishing to achieve a shared common goal can butt heads. Though, it's not uncommon, I must admit..." He shrugs lightly. "A proper mediator can frequently solve that issue." Soundwave moves into the shadows and transforms. This is a good place to observe. Record. And see what they're up to. "Some.. many want to protect Harmonex, it's.. just a matter of getting those two too work together, maybe find a few other neutrals wanting to help, and be willing to work with us." She'd muse. "It's a long story... Long as you have the time." Starlock said, wanting to ensure he wanted to hear the long winded end of the how this all happened as she walked. Khamsin ahs... "And who might...those two be, if I may ask?" He smiles thinly. "As for time... I've plenty of time. As far as I care, the war is on the out, we need to start focusing on rebuilding... and that takes time and patience. So..." He gives a light shrug. "The first step is, of course, understanding. You need to listen if you want to understand, and...I'll certainly do just that if anyone's willing to talk." Starlock gives a cautious glance up at him, disarming.. that smile of his was disarming, that was for sure, but she needed to keep her guard up, and folded her arms behind her and into her cape as she walked. "Right.. So! I've not been back on the planet long, but from what I gathered, before I got here, two bots named.. Dust Devil and Backblast showed, another bot, who is also a bit of a celebrity here, Imager, that the harmonex Crystals had started singing again.. She'd made a deal with Soundwave to protect this place, Imager set up the shield, they asked to Dominicons for help protecting it, But there was this.. weird plague, created by Pharma." she almost spits in anger as that name leaves her lips. "That, in a nutshell, enhanced someone's anger before totally paralyzing them, infected them both, they started fighting, the dominicons ended up taking over the shield, this it acts the same way the Valvolux one does.., and Took their vows a bit.. overboard.. So once those two where cured, everything's.. just been in shambles since" She'd frown. "I showed up, got Knightmare, who's.. gon back to being known as Illarion, I got their permission after a long, umprompt debate, and been working to get people to work together to put things back together, more so after the fallen trampled through Iacon.." She'd front. "....Illarion, Imager, and Soundwave think it wont work, that because they failed, I'll fail, but I keep telling them.. I'm not them... I can work with everyone, even if I kinda knocked Megatron off the roof when he threatened to Destroy this place." She'd puff her cheeks, and sighed. "So that's sort the whole thing in a nutshell." she'd explain as she walked to the city's center. Khamsin hmms. "Dust Devil... met him. Runs an Embassy for the Autobots in Valvolux..." He mulls on that a moment before he continues listening over things, and furrows his brow at the other name that comes at the tail end of things. "Pharma... I know that name from somewhere... I believe I read a file on him once." He shrugs lightly. "Sounds like a proper powderkeg...if I'm being bluntly honest." He mulls on that a bit. "So...the Dominicons...they're...taking over things, hmm?" He frowns a bit. "I'm not terribly familiar with them... are they reputable? Or simply another faction that is slowly taking over Cybertron in the vacuum that's formed due to the war?" "Probably remember some his pre-war fame.." SHe'd muse in thought, Pharma was a famous doctor back then, after a nod, she'd sigh. "Yep, it is, Apart I can work with Soundwave, and Imager, but Soundwave and Imager can't even work together over long communications, mere mention of one to the other causes them to start talkin' shit." She'd explain. "The dominicons are a full combiner team of femmes that defected from the Decepticons, Illarion was apparently forged here in Harmonex, but left not long after.." She'd vent. "They... They /mean/ well, but they take things too far, still have some decepticon like tendencies, they want peace but they're more the.. 'do it by force type' I guess is a way to explain." She'd shrug. "They are very 'you are still in a faction, thus part of the problem and can't be trusted' too.. that or it's just Illarion, she's a warrior, from what I gather, not a politicon, even though she runs Valvolux with her.. 'daughters'." Soundwave continues to record. More and more interesting. This newcomer will be another face in Harmonex he needs to keep an optic on. Khamsin says, "Por Razon o' por La Fuerza..." He mulls on that a bit. "Old slogan a force once used to try and summarize their means for unifying a country... By Reason or by Force. It didn't end well." He ponders a moment. "That said and done...it still sounds like a proper mediator is what's missing here. Middle road... I might be the new mech in the area, but perhaps I can lend whatever assistance I can in such affairs? I've done so in the past to great effect with other situations." He ponders that a bit. "Hmm...a post that takes trust, which will just have to be built over time, I suppose..." He shrugs a bit. "Don't mind my musings... I ramble from time to time." "Does sound like a way to summarize the situation." Starlock said as she crossed her arms, knitted her ridges and tilted her helm, and sighed, and glanced back up at him. "...Would you really be willing to do that? Mean, specially coming from a bot, and someone ya' just met" She'd ask, raising a ridge. "They're.. pretty close to shooting each other." She'd grunt, she wanted to do it but.. at this point? She was going to need help with those two, that and what the neutral presence was needed for to begin with... Though she would need more time to get to know this new mech.. "...Sorry about talkin' your ear off there." She'd smile weakly, as she looked around the old city center, a area in the center of what looked to be a roundabout, had been cleared out for a building. "...There's uh.. also attempts to get something of a music event set up, that may involve both willing cons and bots singing together." She'd add on, glancing back. "As I told the Combaticon, Blast Off, in Altihex... we need to take steps in that direction or we'll never move on. Also, like I told you, persuasion and being bold can help us get there. If most of us move in that direction, the stragglers will have to keep up... or be left behind." Khamsin looks at the piece of rubble he'd picked up earlier and carefully sets it back in place before frowning a bit. "I don't mind giving a good nudge... I came back to Cybertron because I'd heard rumors... not the least of which is that things were...on the mend. We can either destroy it all over again, or...we can defy our nature and rebuild. I'd much rather prefer the latter...as clearly, repeating the former is only feeding the insanity." Starlock hems, he's not wrong, she supposes, still, she has to wonder about this strangers motives, she needs someone on /her/ side though, Soundwave, despite being a friend, was still loyal to his cause, Imager was stubborn, and jaded, but someone Starlock saw promise in... But they both were on their own sides, and she couldn't be on both, and them being on her side, ment they had to compromise, though this felt like a desperate grab at something.... "...Alright." She says simply. "I'm often coming back and forth here, because I do have work in Iacon, and elsewhere for the bots.. And I'll say too you what I told one the other big cons helping me, so long as no harm or illegalities are brought to harmonex, I'm willing to leave grudges on the field, and work with everyone..." Khamsin gives a nod. "Naturally... I wouldn't dream of such things." He pulls out a datapad from subspace to make some notes. "Starlock, you said... right. Let me get you a proper radio frequency to get ahold of me..." He thinks a bit. "Likewise, if there's ever need for a neutral party to acquire, safeguard, or otherwise...ensure that all interests are at least listened to..." He nods lightly. "Much like the markets in Altihex...it's good to see things...moving forward." He glances towards where he'd last seen Soundwave, furrowing his brow. "I've a feeling...it will take a great deal of work to ease the tensions, though." Soundwave isn't there. just a blue box hidden somewhere in the shadows. Recording. Starlock nods and gives a partial half-bow in thanks, keeping her hands together in front of her as she looked at him, watching.. before looking out at the city. "....Yes. We should all really keep moving forward, and stop hanging onto the past." She'd nod. "Even more so after the life we've all been through." She'd huff tiredly. "Agreed, but I've seen it.." She'd close her optics. "That just needs neutered, and show it's okay to be... This whole mess has been stupid, we have a second chance with our home world, we should take it." Khamsin looks outside the barrier where his blades are buried in the ground. "One step at a time." He glances towards...hmm. Right. No Soundwave. That doesn't stop him from sort of staring for a bit. "So...that said and done, what's the first item on the agenda, hmm?" Soundwave was never here. He was an illusion. Or was he? "Thats the big question, isn't it?" She'd cross her arms, thinking. "Me, a number of bots, and a number of Cons, have been cleaning up rubble, moving it to the side, cleaning out buildings, but haven't /started/ building anything yet, since we need a direction to go." She'd tape her pede as she thinks. "I... I wanted to get Imager and Soundwave working together where we could all work on it together but.." She'd frown. "You've heard my troubles there." she'd rub at her helm. "...And the Dominicons could come in and change the shields setting at any time, so.. we're on a time crunch there.. cause the second we do something they don't like.." She'd frown. "Need a government building to work together, get safety hazards cleared, emergency facilities, something for sustaining power, and fuel reserves, trade routes." She'd tilt her helm side to side, she was /very/ much already thinking of a lot of these things. Khamsin nods. "Then that's where we start. Propose a neutral house, a place where all can come in and be heard while a representative group guides and directs based off those voices." He starts walking along, taking his time to look over things as he goes. "If there's a need for governmental oversight, then we do governmental oversight first. Cleanup is still needed, yes, but...the direction, as you said, is what's missing still. If the Dominicons are...for these sorts of efforts, they should have no problems approving such. If they are not...then I would recommend focusing efforts on Altihex and their market that's grown out of necessity. Foster those who wish to be fostered." Starlock pauses and looks to the tallest building in Harmonex that was still standing, which was the central Spire just a cross from that roundabout in the city center. Blues.. Purples, the singing crystals, glass styled tower buildings, it very much did look like the famed city of art and learning, even if it was void of life, despite the singing of the crystals. "I wouldn't be opposed to helping Altihex.." She just.. wanted to help Harmonex first.. It was her home after all, but she can understand where he was coming from. "...Need to get some sort of protective force here too, Decepticons have.. what, four combinders at their disposal that could knock down that punny shield the second Megatron orders it?" She'd ask with a raised ridge, as if he'd know, and grunted, not to mention they couldn't fight the Dominicons alone if it came too it.. She'd follow after him. Soundwave continues to record. the voices the crystals, everything. He'll go through this later but yes. Looks like the Autobots are trying a neutral alliance again. Disturbing. Khamsin mmhms... "Of course, the Decepticons will need to be at the table as well. It serves no good to gain any sort of reputation for peace if olive branches are not extended to all interested parties." He takes a good look around. "And...if this is to work, there will need to be understanding that whatever agreement is made will be abided by all who agree to them." He gives Starlock a cursory look. "That said...violations, regardless of faction, be it Neutral parties, Dominicons, Autobot, Decepticon... all will be treated equally. I won't lie... I don't like the badges. At all. I understand old loyalties are hard to let go, but so long as the polarization of the past exists on Cybertron, it will never fully heal." Starlock nods at that. "Don't' get me wrong, I very much want them there, and to work with us, but I am.. also not delusional to think Megatron would play ball willingly, as it where." He'd explain. "Hope for the best, prepare for the worst." She nod. "...I know." She'd gesture too her own badge. "I've told Deathsaurus before, if it comes too it, I'm willing to throw this away, if it means I can lead Harmonex into what I hope for it to be." She'd say softly, closing her optics, before opening them slightly in thought. "...But for now, they are the support I have." Khamsin says, "Naturally. One cannot assume everything will be perfect, however...good faith gestures will draw more supporters over time than fear tactics and an iron fist." He glances at the badge... "I'm sure many will find themselves faced with that choice in good time... role models from all sides will lead that particular charge, though." Starlock nods once more. "I've.. been trying to show that, with us working together, giving each faction a copy of the library archive we saved together from the library I used to work at here." She'd explain. "Each a datapad full of all the archived files to go through." She'd add on. Khamsin hmms. "Might I get a copy of that as well? I should like to get some reading done." He halts his walk through the cityscape and looks back at the shieldwall itself. "And...you've started, yes, but you're not quite there yet. The badge is still present, after all." He turns. "And...perhaps next time, representatives from the other factions can be here as well. Especially the Decepticons... paranoia brews when questions go unasked." Soundwave continues silently recording. Though those that know he does that know he can be anywhere recording at anytime. "Sure, got a datapad you want 'em on?" She'd ask, coming to a stop and getting her own datapad out, disconnecting the camera from her adual, and then the wire from the camera, hucking the small thing into her subspace, and connected the one plug into her datapad. "It's mostly just a bunch of files from pre-war, bunch of books, studies, and the like." She'd explain, it was a lot of library stuff after all. She'd give pause in thought. "So a... Official meeting needs to be scheduled?" She'd ask nervously. Khamsin pulls his datapad out of subspace and takes a moment to partition a storage sector. "Here you go... transfer to this..." He then also gives a nod. "And, yes...there needs to be something official. Invite any other neutrals who may wish to be involved, as well as the faction representatives...that way we can offer a proper proposal." He patiently waits for the transfer to be performed. "It's time that the Cybertronians took back Cybertron proper to start fixing this...wartorn situation." Starlock would nod and once the datapad was in hand, she would connect the other end of the wire into the datapad and start the copy-transfer of the large achieve, and took a seat. "Alright.." She'd take a vent trying to calm herself down, she'd only admitted to the Dominicons what she was trying to do, and mostly been keeping her own intentions hidden unless asked but, it was obvious what she was trying to do. "I.. Agree, but...Starting small, I know they want access to this to this place, but I don't know what else that could be offered, before it devolves into fighting of who wants to 'rule' this place." She'd state dryly. "I know Soundwave wants a kinda outlier school here.. An autobot and Decepticon embassy would be needed." She'd mutter. Khamsin says, "I would disagree... Embassies are sovereign territory. That should be avoided. A neutral ground where everyone is on even footing and can't hide behind their walls is a better option to go... otherwise, you'll just create echo chambers." He grunts. "And that's what we need to avoid..." He ponders for a moment. "But first things first...we talk through it all. Again, I maintain Altihex is a sound backup for a neutral standing seat of reason that we can't forget about." Starlock knits her ridges and nods. "There's also Tyger Pax, uhhh" She'd look up at the sky as she thought. "Praxus, Nova Cronum.." She'd look down. "....Know, there are alot of us working alone, towards the same thing." An observation she'd made while talking to Star Hauler that one night.. "....Would be good if we could get everyone working together." She'd nod agreeing. "Just.. trying to figure how to keep everyone behaving if we do get them together." she'd tap her faceplate, her frame bristling in anxiety. Khamsin smiles faintly. "Indeed, indeed... let's focus on that. The little bubbles can only last so long before someone comes along to pop them. We can avoid that through unity." He holds his hand out expectantly for the datapad. "I think we've a good notion of where we need to head, don't we." "Yeah.. I.. Think we do.." once the transfer was done, she'd disconnect the datapads, and held his back up. "Everything odda be in there, tell me if you find anything corrupted." She'd state, putting her own datapad away, and took a deep vent. "...Thank you, I've been.. trying for a number of months now, I've gotten this far but.. yeah." She'd try to calm herself down. Soundwave keeps on recording well into the night. Wherever he is he is still watching. Khamsin takes the datapad and tucks it away, not checking it. At least not openly. That can be done later. "My thanks." He vents softly. "Right...now...I should see myself out and get some rest. I've plenty to read and that alone will occupy a fair bit of time... you've my frequency? Let's collaborate and, if by chance you happen to schedule anything, let me know." "Helping me, least I can do." She would vent tiredly, before looking up at him once more. "Yeah, and.. I will, Got a lot to do.... Even if those two aren't going to be of much help." She'd nod, she WANTED Soundwave and Imager's help, but if she was going to have to move forward without them, then so be it... Lest now she had a much more clear path to how she could do things. "Thank you." She'd nod, truly grateful. Khamsin nods curtly. "Of course. The least I can do on Cybertron's behalf." He bows slightly. "Now, if you'll excuse me...I'll leave you to your tasks." With that, he turns, making his way back to the shield wall, retrieving and sheathing his blades behind his back as soon as he's on the other side before continuing on his walk. Starlock gives a two fingered salute as she watches him go, and took another vent. "..One step at a time..Keep moving forward, and not lookin' back." Category:Logs Category:2020 Category:Harmony of Harmonex TP